For Better, For Worse
by Kuroi Allen
Summary: (TRADUCCION)Las rosas son rojas, las voletas azules, pero el verde siempre te ha quedado mejor. La Special Relationship y matrimonio!


**Hola! Aquí Kuroi Allen! Estoy muy orgullosa de empezar en Fanfiction con una historia tan genial como esta… tratare de no arruinarla al cambiarla de idioma (T^T) Algunas cosas las deje en ingles original porque suenan GENIAL .**

**Vocabulario:**

**For better, for worse:** Para bien o para mal. Es el título y es parte de los tradicionales votos matrimoniales.

**Red:** Rojo, pero también se usa para referirse a los comunistas. La bandera de la Unión Soviética era roja y la de China es roja.

**Ignore the red:** Ignora a esos comunistas o ignora el rojo.

**Better dead than Red:** Mejor muerto que comunista.

**Star and Stripes:** Estrellas y Barras, es la forma cariñosa de hablar de la bandera de Estados Unidos.

**Bomber jacket :**chaqueta con el numero 50 que siempre lleva Estados Unidos.

**Be brave soilder:** Se valiente, soldado

**WWII/World War II**: (Segunda Guerra Mundial)

* * *

**Historia original:** RobinRocks (Link en ingles: /s/5823323/1/For-Better-For-Worse)

**Traduccion:** Kuroi Allen

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, son de RobinRocks y de Himuraya

_Para empezar..._  
_A pesar de que se etiqueta como USUK, la calificación M es por el lenguaje y el gore/violencia / ideología (Porque Estados Unidos está un poquito loco durante la Guerra Fría) en lugar de por escenas XXX. Las hay, pero son apenas una calificación M digna. De hecho, realmente son más como escenas sexys implícitas. Para que no estén decepcionados, pervertidos. XD_  
_¡De lo contrario a disfrutar!_

**FOR BETTER, FOR WORSE**

(Debiste hacer mejor el anillo. A veces todavía me hace sangrar.)

**[1943]**

"Jack y Jill subieron a la colina..."

Murmuró Inglaterra para distraerlo, sosteniendo las pinzas sobre la llama azul plateada de la garrafa de gas, mirándolas brillar en el calor mientras las rotaba de un lado al otro.

"... Para ir a buscar..." Estados Unidos hizo una pausa, temblando nervioso debajo de la mano del otro. "Ah, ¿Qué traían?"

"Agua", tarareó el británico. "Un cubo de agua". Y levantó las pinzas de la llama. "Quedese quieto ahora."

Estados Unidos asintió, pero de igual manera se alejó, instintivamente, cuando el calor irradiado por los extremos ardientes del instrumento enrojeció la piel desnuda de su hombro.

"Be brave, soilder" susurró Inglaterra, presionando un beso sobre la herida de bala.

_("Verde. Nunca andabas vestido de verde. No hasta… que todo esto empezó."_

_"¿La Segunda Guerra Mundial?"_

_"Si."_

_"También llevé este uniforme en la Primera."_

_"Bueno... Eso es lo que quise decir. Toda esta cosa de la "guerra mundial". De ahí empezaste a andar de verde. Supongo... que es algo adecuado, después de todo. Verde, todo es... bueno, es una mezcla de colores, ¿no? Se mezcla amarillo y azul para tener verde. No es algo puro, igual que de todo esto, con todos cambiando de un bando a otro, Rusia e Italia y "_

_"¿Quieres decir terciario?"._

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Verde. Es un color terciario, en lugar de uno primario."_

_"¿Porque se mezcla?_

_"Si. Lo mismo con el naranja y el violeta."_

_"¿Y el marrón? También lo haces mezclando ¿no?"_

_"Por supuesto."_

_"¿Y el rojo? Antes andabas de rojo todo el tiempo."_

_"Ese es un color primario."_

_"¿Entonces no?"_

_"Correcto. El rojo es mucho más puro.")_

"H-hey". Dijo Estados Unidos, jadeando mientras se recuperaba, mirando como Inglaterra lanzaba la bala y las pinzas descuidadamente en una tapa de lata de café. "Hey, England. Marry me, okay? Cuando todo haya terminado, digo."

Los ojos de Inglaterra parpadearon sobre él.

"No sea ridículo". Ni siquiera sonó sorprendido.

"No lo soy", insistió. "No estoy siendo ridículo. Tuvimos nuestros altibajos, pero con esto... Esta cosa de la guerra, digo, tú y yo…"

"América."(3)

"Lo digo en serio, de verdad, lo digo en serio. Hemos pateado algunos culos por aquí, tú y yo. Somos fuerza para tener en cuenta, ¿no? No quiero esto para terminar con la guerra. No podíamos haber hecho esto sin el otro, ¿sabes? Piénsalo. Realmente sería lo mejor. "

"¿Por qué, entonces? ... Además de la conveniencia política".

Inglaterra le dio su bomber jacket como él le pidió, todavía sin inmutarse por la conversación -Como si estuvieran discutiendo simplemente otro programa de Préstamo y Arriendo para bombardear a Alemania hasta al infierno y de regreso, Con Amor, la alianza Anglo-Americana. (2)

"Si digo I love you, te vas a reír" respondió con un puchero.

"Sí, me reiré." Inglaterra pegó un parche de gasa sobre la herida limpia. Casi tenía ganas de reírse. Estúpido Estados Unidos, llegar a recibir un disparo de _Italia..._

"Entonces, en lugar de eso, diré: Porque quiero que nosotros seamos como el verde. Que estemos fusionados, ¿Okey? Porque nos vemos bien juntos. Esto _funciona_." Estados Unidos sonrió y mostró Inglaterra uno de esos guiños de chica pin-up. (3) "El verde te queda bien. Combina con tus ojos."

Inglaterra no dijo nada, abotonando cuidadosamente la camisa de Estados Unidos nuevamente. Pero este se movía de lado a lado, haciéndolo la tarea más difícil.

"Englaaaand", se quejó. "Cásate conmigo, estúpido. Di que sí y voy a trabajar el doble de duro para ganar esta cosa y poderte desflorar antes, ¿Okey?" (4)

"No... eso no es, quiero decir, yo no soy..." Sintiendo un poco de calor en su rostro, Inglaterra lo miró con amargura. "No hable de esa forma. No lo críe para que hable así"

El norteamericano simplemente se rió y puso su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

"Eso todavía no es un no", murmuró alegremente. "Vamos a casarnos cuando ganemos la guerra, entonces."

**[Abril de 1945]**

"¿Rosas?"

"Por supuesto." Inglaterra puso una de las flores rojas en la gastada chaqueta de cuero de Estados Unidos. "La rosa es mi flor nacional".

América sonrió.

"Una novia lleva un ramo de flores."

"Yo no soy una novia." Inglaterra acarició la rosa color rubí en su solapa hecha jirones, sonriéndose cínicamente. "Si yo fuera una novia, me gustaría tener un vestido hecho del paracaídas de algún soldado muerto, zapatos nuevos y lápiz labial rojo para tu beso de victoria".

"Bueno," dijo el norteamericano "Pienso que esto está bien."

Si hablaba de que se iban a casar todavía vestidos con sus uniformes o de que casarían en las ruinas sin techo de una iglesia golpeada por el Blitz (5), Inglaterra no estaba seguro. Los escombros tenían hiedra corriendo entre ellos como cables, manteniéndolos juntos a pesar de que las bombas los habían roto en pedazos.

O tal vez simplemente Estados Unidos quería decir que era adecuado que el lugar estuviera desierto, solo para ellos, sin ningún sacerdote, ningún testigo, ni siquiera Cristo en su cruz, medio enterrada en las ruinas.

Dijeron sus votos en el silencio sobrio; en las buenas y en las malas_, para bien o para mal_, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para tener y para guardar, en la enfermedad y en la salud; él sujeto firmemente la mano del británico sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Estados Unidos estaba temblando.

_Bueno, esto no ha terminado. Hemos ganado, pero no ha terminado._

"¿Te gustan?" Él tenía un juego de anillos sobre su palma, idénticos, simples, sencillos, de plata. "No son de plata. Son de acero. Los hice a partir de la chatarra de un avión-barco hundido. Era un buen avión, sacó tres de los buques de Japón antes de que fuera derribado."

"Pudo haber dicho algo", dijo inexpresivamente Inglaterra, tomando uno de los anillos y deslizándolo por el dedo anular de Estados Unidos. "Yo podría haber tomado las joyas de la Corona y fundirlas."

"No seas así". América tomó el anillo restante y la mano de Inglaterra, sonriendo, a pesar de todo. "Pensé que esto sería un recordatorio de lo mejor que hemos pasado juntos, la razón por la que nos casamos"

El británico dejó escapar una risita fría.

"Yo ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho que sí", dijo, medio en broma.

"No lo hiciste."

Le puso el anillo, pero no había pulido uno de los cantos lo suficiente o algo, porque le cortó el dedo. Inglaterra saltó y trató de arrebatarle la mano para ver los daños, pero Estados Unidos se aferraba a su muñeca.

"No me dijiste que sí", repitió. "Simplemente me diste la mano y estuviste de acuerdo en que sería lo mejor."

_Estados Unidos lo sostenía muy fuerte cuando lo besó bajo el arco roto - como si temiera que si lo soltara se escapara fuera de su alcance, ahora que la guerra en Europa había terminado y ya no lo necesitaban más._

**[Agosto de 1945]**

"Estoy... estoy volviendo."

La línea no era buena e Inglaterra apenas podía oírlo.

"Lo sé. Escuché... Escuché que iba..." Inglaterra se calló, envolviendo distraídamente el cable del teléfono alrededor de su dedo. "Ah, eso es... Eso es bueno. Me alegro. Usted..." Se detuvo de nuevo. "Esta... _bien_, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo muy rápido. "Tengo... muchas ganas de verte. Quiero decir, yo-"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Te extra… Tengo previsto verlo también".

_"¿Previsto?"_ Una risa - un poco forzado, pero tal vez un poco verdadera, sólo un poco. "Eso puede ser bueno o malo."

"Sé agradecido que me importa un poco, mocoso." Inglaterra exhaló una risa para sí mismo.

"Lo soy". Oyó que América tomó una respiración profunda. "... ¿England?"

"¿Mm?"

"Solamente…" Alguien más habló en segundo plano y rápidamente se calló. "Oh. Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Pero te voy a ver pronto, ¿sí?"

"Está bien". Inglaterra estaba listo para decirle su breve saludo cuando de repente un pensamiento lo golpeó. "¡Ah, espera! ¿Quiere… tu _quieres _algo?" Tragó saliva. "Para la noche, quiero decir."

"Oh. N-no, no creo..." América hizo una pausa, pensativo. "Hmm, en realidad... Es tonto, de verdad, pero... vístete de verde".

"¿Verde?"

"Si. Te ves muy bien en verde. Se adapta mucho mas a ti, mucho más que el rojo."

No habían consumado el matrimonio -su farsa estúpida de una boda- en esa cálida, naciente y brillante mañana de abril porque la guerra aun no había terminado. Habían dicho sus votos, se pusieron sus anillos y se besaron; luego se habían ido a comprar el desayuno con el libro de cupones (7). Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la parte trasera de la cafetería, detrás de sus tostadas, té, café y bollos; y hablaron sobre las maneras de terminar la guerra con Japón tan pronto como sea posible, mientras Inglaterra limpiaba la sangre de su dedo con una servilleta.

No se había disculpado por su trabajo de mala calidad.

Habían acordando que lo consumarían cuando la guerra terminara; Estados Unidos se había ido esa tarde para el Pacífico, con una sonrisa y bromeando sobre que no convertiría a Inglaterra en una viuda de guerra.

Había vuelto esta tarde, meses más tarde, sin su sonrisa y sin bromear en absoluto, Inglaterra estaba esperándolo con un saco de lana verde con cuello en V que había tenido durante años.

_("Ese no es el verde que yo quería," gruñó Estados Unidos "¿Dónde está tu uniforme?"_

_"Arriba en alguna parte", respondió irritado Inglaterra. "Esta tan maltratado que siento que podría deshacerse si lo toco.")_

El suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto de verde y marrón, el jersey del británico y el uniforme y la bomber jacket del norteamericano. Fue una de esas noches pesadas y cálidas de agosto, igual al cuerpo agotado más que físicamente de Estados Unidos, que dormía sobre él. Inglaterra podía sentir el peso sobre sus costillas, columna y tripas, comprimiéndolo, y no podía moverse ni un milímetro. Sin embargo, no sentía que se iba a ahogar, al menos no aun. Era un extraño y cómodo tipo de presión, algún silencioso y anónimo himno de bodas que le hizo sentir que, de verdad, él estaría bien aunque lo aplastaran.

Estados Unidos no se veía distinto, olía, sonaba o se sentía distinto. Simplemente dormía envuelto alrededor del otro, suspirando profundamente con cada aliento exhalado. Era probablemente lo mejor que había dormido en todos estos meses.

Sin embargo, él _era_ diferente. Su enorme peso era prueba suficiente de que, Inglaterra - una vez mucho más fuerte que él – no tenia esperanza de salir de debajo de él.

En la oscuridad húmeda, a solas con ese cuerpo dormido y sus propios pensamientos, comprendió que no tenía más remedio que aceptar. La guerra lo había cambiado todo. Había hecho a Estados Unidos más fuerte, lo había hecho crecer.

Esto hizo que Inglaterra le necesitara.

_("Tu querías… hacer esto, ¿no?" Estados Unidos jadeó, presionando su cuerpo cerca del suyo, con las manos apretadas sobre sus muslos. "No fue sólo... por conveniencia política o... p-porque era lo mejor, es decir... I... love you, ¿Sabes? ")_

_No lo sé. No puedo prescindir de ti, indudablemente, pero aún no puedo estar seguro si estoy siendo usando o no, o si me casé contigo porque eres el que tomó mi lugar._

Estados Unidos se acurrucó más cerca de él, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Inglaterra, que le acarició el cabello.

El anillo le había cortado el dedo otra vez.

En la década del '50, Estados Unidos gastó el dinero como si creciera en los árboles, intercambió cartas y llamadas telefónicas abusivas con Rusia y China, y reprodujo su último disco de Elvis Presley a horas inapropiadas de la noche. Envolvió las Stars and Stripes alrededor de Inglaterra como si fuera manto, le susurró: "Ignore the red" y cantó "_Don't be cruel"_ mientras lo cargaba escaleras arriba. Él tarareó esta y otras canciones de Elvis, Bill Haley y The Coasters, o cualquier otra que revoloteara en su cabeza vacía durante toda la noche. Esto hizo que Inglaterra se enojara, realmente, había sido envuelto en la bandera de Estados Unidos y tuvo a Elvis bleeding Presley taladrándole el cráneo incluso cuando lo follaban. Pero se mordió la lengua y no fue cruel, porque, cuando lo miraba podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.  
"I want you, I need you, I love you", bromeó más tarde Estados Unidos, tocando con la mano el anillo de Inglaterra, besando cada uno de sus nudillos.

Inglaterra sonrió con cansancio y quiso decir para corresponderle, pero sabía que la mente de Estados Unidos no estaba realmente en él de cualquier forma.

Estaba en Rusia y cuántas bombas le llevaría.

**[1959]  
**  
"Rojo".

Estados Unidos se apoyó contra la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho amplio. Llevaba esos pantalones vaqueros que tanto le gustaban en estos días, una simple camiseta de mangas cortas blanca y una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello. Realmente debía levantarse las gafas (que estaban ahora por la nariz y ni siquiera estaba mirando a través de ellas) y tenía el pelo demasiado largo, colgando como una cortina sobre sus ojos azules, hacerlos parecer más oscuros todavía.

Inglaterra lo miró brevemente por encima del hombro antes de murmurar estar de acuerdo y volver a acomodar las rosas que había cortado del jardín en el florero de cristal sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su anillo de bodas de acero brilló entre las flores carmesí, mientras las manipulaba, tratando de hacer una imagen perfecta de ellas.

"Las rosas son rojas", respondió.

"Las violetas son azules", espetó Estados Unidos. "No me gusta el rojo". Él entrecerró los ojos mirando a Inglaterra, que llevaba un chaleco rojo oscuro sobre una camisa blanca y corbata gris.

"Bueno, eso es muy malo", respondió lacónicamente Inglaterra. "Está en tu bandera. Está en _mi_ bandera".

"Eso no se puede evitar, pero en cuanto a _ti_..." Estados Unidos dio un paso hacia él y de repente le agarró la muñeca, dándolo vuelta para poder mirarlo. "Si te veo vestido de rojo otra vez, te mato".

Inglaterra apenas parpadeó ante la amenaza, dejando que apretaran su muñeca como si trataran de hacer estallar la médula de sus huesos.

"Si me matas, estaré cubierto de mucho color rojo".

"No si te estrangulo."

"Entonces yo estaría azul." Inglaterra suspiró cansadamente, como si se hartara de repetirse a sí mismo.

_No seas tan ridículo._

"Mm. Y te vestiré de verde para tu tumba." Inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. "Dios, te ves bien en verde. Sin embargo no lo usaste más."

"Bueno, me cuesta seguir el ritmo de la moda, pero me he dado cuenta de que nadie viste de verde".

_Es decir, no lo voy a usar porque no estoy luchando. Es por eso que me quieres de verde, ¿verdad? ¿Para combatir tus guerras junto a ti? Esa es la única razón._

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Estados Unidos de forma ausente, finalmente dejando ir el brazo de Inglaterra. "Parece que todo el mundo está de rojo estos días."

Él extendió la mano y agarró el dobladillo del chaleco, tirando hacia arriba a través de las costillas y el pecho de Inglaterra que consideró brevemente el desafío; pero Estados Unidos tiraba insistentemente debajo de sus axilas y finalmente se rindió, levantando los brazos y dejando que le sacara la ropa por la cabeza.

Estados Unidos arrojó la prenda al suelo de la cocina y le sonrió, sin decir nada.

"¿Todo el mundo?" Suspiró el británico, apartándose con su paciencia agotada, trazando los bordes de terciopelo de las rosas con sus dedos. "No sea tan bloody paranoico"

"Bloody..." Estados Unidos lanzó una carcajada como hipo y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "Sí, Inglaterra. _Todos_".

"England", le susurró al oído Estados Unidos, dándose la vuelta y subiéndose encima de él.

"¿Qué?" Inglaterra ni siquiera abrió los ojos, puso el codo sobre el hombro de Estados Unidos, empujándolo. No podía moverse y gemía dormido cuando se dio cuenta. "¿Qué _quieres_, imbécil estúpido?"

"El papel tapiz". Estados Unidos hizo una pausa, como deliberando. "Puedo ver las cosas en el papel tapiz."

"No me molestes a esta hora de la noche", respondió Inglaterra en breve. "Fuck off".

"Realmente puedo verlo."

"Vete a dormir en otro lado, entonces. Es en serio. No me importa si hay un jinete sin cabeza que se cierne sobre tu lado de la cama, no estoy de humor para tonterías esta noche, así que vete amablemente a llorar a otro lado. "

"¿No me crees?" Estados Unidos le mordió el cuello. "¿No estás de _acuerdo_ conmigo?

_"¡Estados Unidos!"_ Inglaterra lo golpeó en la sien con el codo, sacándoselo de encima. "No me fucking pruebes. No sé _qué_ es lo que te pasa últimamente, pero no me gusta."

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Estados Unidos se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, finalmente se puso de rodillas y alargó la mano hacia la lámpara de la mesita de noche, moviéndose sobre ella. Inglaterra siseó con irritación y se hundió por completo bajo las sábanas, pensando que realmente tendría que golpearlo en el rostro en la mañana. Hubo otra larga lucha de silencio, largamente interrumpida por el sonido repentino de lo que fue sin lugar a dudas papel rasgado.

Inglaterra se aventuró a salir de debajo de las mantas, justo a tiempo para ver al otro arrancar una larga tira de papel pintado de la pared, sosteniendo la espiral de de un patrón llamativo entre pulgar y el índice, mientras que la revisaba desde todos los ángulos.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente _destructivo_?" Estalló, alcanzando y agarrando el pedazo de papel roto, arrugándolo en una mano y tirándolo a un lado de la cama. "Apaga esa luz y ve a _dormir_, For pity's sake."

"¿Crees que soy destructivo?" Parpadeó con curiosidad. "Pero eres como yo". Le mostró el anillo de bodas de metal chatarra. "Por eso somos un equipo perfecto".

"Sea como sea, voy a dejarte por Francia si no cierras el pico en este instante y vuelves a dormir."

"Francia, ¿eh?" Estados Unidos se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante distraídamente. "¿Qué tal Rusia? ¿Me dejarías por _él_?"

"Sigue hablando y podría considerarlo. Al menos él está tranquilo. ¿Por qué tienes que actuar como un mocoso molesto cuando ya eres mayor? Esto me supera..."

Inglaterra se recostó de nuevo con un suspiro deliberado para señalar que la "conversación" había terminado, la luz todavía no se apagó, pero después de un momento sintió desaparecer el peso de Estados Unidos del colchón. Lo escucho alejarse de la habitación y dio otro, más silencioso, suspiro de alivio.

_Que bueno. No vuelvas_.

(Él no pensó que su relación era mala, en realidad (o incluso que estaba empeorando). Él sólo pensaba que Estados Unidos había actuado cada vez más raro a lo largo del día, más y más paranoico, nervioso, ágil y a veces, extrañamente, agresivo. Y francamente, malditamente _posesivo _respecto a Inglaterra, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que a veces le magullaba.

Ese bloody Rusia. Inglaterra _lo_ habría golpeado en la cara si supiera que Rusia no le daría un puñetazo de regreso con bombas nucleares.)

Estados Unidos volvió deslizándose a la habitación y estaba arriba de Inglaterra antes de que este se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿Qué-?" Inglaterra le dio una patada, retorciéndose debajo de él. "¡Estados Unidos, déjate de tonterías _ahora_! ¡No estoy jugando!"

"Bien", contestó, su voz repentinamente era muy fría "Porque yo tampoco estoy jugando".

Apretó las rodillas en el bíceps de Inglaterra, sosteniéndolo, agarrándole mechones del cabello para mantenerle la cabeza quieta mientras levantaba el cuchillo que había sacado de la cocina. Lo movió un poco hacia atrás y hacia adelante, siendo seguido por los ojos del británico.  
Su corazón latía debajo de sus costillas, y todavía luchaba bajo el peso del norteamericano con todo lo que podía, pero realmente…

"Be brave soilder" susurró Estados Unidos mientras bajaba el cuchillo.

…el no estaba asustado. Al menos no tan asustado como estaba Estados Unidos.

Cortó las letras en su pecho desnudo de forma rápida y torpe, la mano se le deslizó sudorosa en el mango dos o tres veces y estaba encorvado sobre el británico, entrecerrando los ojos, porque no se había molestado en ponerse sus gafas. Le dolió como el infierno, pero Inglaterra no suplicó, gritó, o incluso se movió una vez que la hoja empezó a rasgar su piel; porque sentía que eso sólo asustaría más Estados Unidos. Porque él era así, era extraño, aterrorizado de las cosas abstractas, las cosas que eran meras ideas sin forma física, las cosas que no podía atacar.

Los fantasmas y las cosas en el papel tapiz, y el comunismo.

_Desquita tu temor en mí si quieres._

Estados Unidos giró el cuchillo en su mano cuando hizo la última letra y llevó sus dedos ensangrentados a su boca, chupándolos muy atentamente mientras se echaba hacia atrás y levantaba las rodillas de los brazos del otro. Sus grandes ojos azules parpadearon casi con timidez mientras buscaba la mirada de Inglaterra, quien lo miró a los ojos, jadeando de dolor.

"Capitalist" Estados Unidos le informó alegremente desde atrás de sus dos dedos, y no era sensual, no era sexual o sugestivo. Él sólo parecía una imitación obscena, y de gran tamaño de un niño.

"Pig", susurró Inglaterra. "Terminarlo, idiota." A pesar del dolor al rojo vivo, le sonrió. "La frase es Capitalist _Pig_".

Estados Unidos lamió de una manera muy tranquila sus dedos hasta terminar, teniendo mucho cuidado para limpiar su anillo de bodas, luego levantó la misma mano y golpeó la cara de Inglaterra.

"¡Yo no soy como ellos!" le escupió con rabia, y repentinamente largó a llorar - enojado, frustrado, un niño molesto y estúpido, jugando a héroe y al villano, al amante y al torturador. _"¡Yo no soy como ellos!_ ¡No te escribí eso porque piense que estas mal!" Bajó la mirada a su obra, respirando pesadamente. "Sólo te estoy recordando quién eres - lo _que_ eres. Eres como yo.".

"¿Qué, paranoico e histérico?" Inglaterra extendió la mano y le quitó el cuchillo, poniéndolo sobre la mesita junto a la cama con decisión. "Realmente, a veces no sé por qué me junto contigo, pendejo."

"¡Porque me amas!" América estalló, pero no parecía muy convencido de eso, puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del britanico y se inclinó sobre él. "Inglaterra, no me dejes. Te encontraré y te arrastre de vuelta si lo haces. Te mataría, ¿okey?"

"América, love, no digas cosas que no sientes", dijo Inglaterra suavemente, secándole la cara. "Sigues diciendo eso, pero no significa nada. Dudo que puedas matarme aunque quisieras."

"Podría", replicó América, echando hacia atrás la cabeza bruscamente y alejándose. "Yo podría matarte. Podría partirte por la mitad. Podría romperte el cuello. Podría ahorcarte con una de tus estúpidas corbatas feas o forzarte a meterte en la garganta tus horribles rosas rojas hasta que te ahogues". Sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente. "¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!"

"Quiero decir que no tienes las pelotas para hacerlo." Inglaterra se echó a reír a pesar de que le dolía el pecho. "Ve y tráeme una toalla, niño estúpido."

Algo brilló brevemente en los ojos del norteamericano antes de que se encogiera repentinamente de hombros y bajara obedientemente de Inglaterra y de la cama, escabulléndose fuera de la habitación.

No volvió, sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después, le oyó vomitar.

"Tenias razón." Estados Unidos estaba en la puerta del dormitorio sujetando el kit de estaño de primeros auxilios."Estas cubierto de mucho rojo".

Era por la mañana, temprano, pero había una luz brillante y clara a estas alturas. Inglaterra, agotado por haber permanecido despierto durante el resto de la noche, se aferraba a las sábanas manchadas de color oxido con los puños sueltos, olvidados, volvió su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Por supuesto", dijo secamente. Era todo lo que podía decir.

"Perdón." Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, y abrió el kit. Llevaba sus gafas de nuevo y no era necesario mantener todo a dos centímetros de su cara para ver que era.

"Eso no va a ser suficiente para solucionarlo". Inglaterra ni se inmutó, en cambio, se sentía anormalmente paciente, extrañamente bondadoso.

"Lo sé." Rebuscaba en la caja de metal. "No he venido a pedir tu perdón. Ya sé que no me perdonaras por esto y eso está bien, de verdad. No lo espero de ti, después de todo. Pero, sabes, _lo_ siento. Pensé en ello después y desearía no haberlo hecho. No había necesidad. "

Vertió un poco de antiséptico en una bola de algodón y lo llevó al pecho desnudo y ensangrentado de Inglaterra, secándole las líneas suaves y limpias de las letras.

Inglaterra siseó y se retorció, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. Picaba como la sodomía, el líquido ardiente filtrándose por debajo de piel, penetrando profundamente en las capas de expuestas de carne.

"No me hagas someterte otra vez", gruñó América. "Todavía estoy hablando, de cualquier forma, me di cuenta que no era necesario hacerlo. Fue porque estaba preocupado de que te olvidaras quién eras, ¿Sabes? Yo no quiero que seas como ellos… es decir, no voy a perderte, Inglaterra. No tener las pelotas no tiene nada que ver con eso. Vuélvete comunista como Rusia y China, y te mataré, te juro por Dios que lo haré. Better dead tan Red".

Hizo una pausa, luego se rió un poco, sus ojos azules brillando como los de un niño detrás de sus gafas, se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Inglaterra.

"Pero está bien", continuó alegremente, "Porque entonces me di cuenta de que no había ninguna necesidad de nada. Nunca voy a perderte al comunismo. Usted es capitalista, más capitalista que _yo_, y sé que eso no cambia nunca. Estaba tan asustado de que olvidaras quién eras, ¡Pero soy _yo_ quien lo olvidó! The _fucking_ British Empire ¿no? ". Estados Unidos volvió a reír, manipulando con los dedos la bola de algodón sobre la primera "i". "Dios, eres un bastardo codicioso como ningún otro. Robarías a los ciegos si pudieras."

"Eso fue hace años". Inglaterra estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado adolorido como para protestar y proteger su título de caballero de sus actos pasados. "Todo es diferente ahora...".

"Oh, lo sé." chilló "Pero aún así, me da confianza. Nunca renunciaras a tu juego de té con bordes de oro por el comunismo, ¿O sí, mi príncipe mimado? _Me_ llaman codicioso, obsesionado con el consumismo y las posesiones materiales, pero _tú _fuiste una vez el imperio más grande del mundo, la nación más rica del planeta. La única razón por la que eso cambió es porque todo ese dinero lo gastaste en guerras o en los museos para mostrar tu colección de baratijas robadas".

_Vistiendo verde, no rojo._

Estados Unidos lo había encerrado en el dormitorio.

No inmediatamente. Había pasado la mañana servil, vistiéndolo con una suave camisa vieja (verde) de su propiedad, haciendo una mueca culpable cada vez que Inglaterra daba un siseo de dolor y se agarraba el pecho, dándole un desayuno genial y el usando el "I love you" con tanta frecuencia como la puntuación, su voz cada vez más y más desesperada con cada repetición.

("Me perdonas, ¿No?", Preguntó, su cuerpo demasiado cerca, su agarre demasiado apretado, su anillo de bodas demasiado limpio.)

Más tarde, Inglaterra lo había encontrado cantando mientras limpiaba su arma. Bueno. _Un_ arma. Una de sus tantas armas. Una de sus favoritas - la M1911. Una pistola semi-automática con un cargador de carga automática, por lo que no tenias que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento o balas cuando disparas a algún tonto. Él lo sabía - que había llevado a un modelo similar, la Browning Hi-Power, durante la guerra. Conocía las vibraciones, los clics, el retroceso. Era una buena arma. Norteamericana, por supuesto.

Estados Unidos había estado sosteniendo el arma con una ternura, un afecto genuino, que no le había concedido a Inglaterra en muchos años. Había estado tarareando Buddy Holly (que había fallecido ese año) y apretó los labios contra el cañón, sonriendo alegremente durante el beso.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, levantó la vista y lo vio en la puerta del estudio.

"No te pongas celoso", se había burlado, dejando que su lengua rodara y se deslizara hacia arriba por la longitud del cañón. "Es sólo un arma."

Inglaterra se encogió de hombros.

"Un arma es un arma", le había respondido. "Buena para meterle una bala a Rusia, ¿eh?"

Se había retirado por el pasillo a la habitación para recuperar su libro, consciente de que Estados Unidos le seguía, esperando sentir de repente el cañón de la pistola entre sus omóplatos. Pero sus manos estaban vacías cuando lo envolvió con sus brazos desde atrás.

"Estas a salvo", le había murmurado. "Estas a salvo, estas a salvo."

Y entonces se había ido nuevamente, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Inglaterra había oído el chirrido desde el exterior de la llave en la cerradura. Era una casa vieja con ese tipo de anticuadas rarezas - Puertas con pesadas llaves antiguas para encerrar desde afuera a la loca sirvienta que dijo que escuchó voces bajo las tablas del suelo.

_¿Estar a salvo de quien?_

Inglaterra había leído su libro por un rato- algo raro, una futurística visión post-guerra llamada _1984_ (7) - pero ahora se había quedado quieto, la suelta y cómoda camisa de Estados Unidos sobre su pecho punzante, mirando el papel tapiz. El feo y chillón papel tapiz. Realmente era bastante horrible, una enferma sombra color amarillo con un patrón demasiado grueso, demasiado audaz, de marrón, flores de aspecto quemado enrolladas salvajemente de un lado a otro. Una maraña enorme de cosas estallando por todas partes en la extensión de las paredes como algún jardín olvidado que no había sido atendido en un siglo. Era viejo, como la casa, y a ninguno de ellos le gustaba, pero nunca lo habían cambiado.

¿Pero _ver_ cosas? Inglaterra, con su don de ver cosas que otros no podían, cosas que otros ni siquiera _creen,_ no podía ver nada. No importó la forma en que giró la cabeza, no importó en qué ángulo extraño lo miró, no importó cómo entrecerró los ojos o se inclinó más cerca o se alejó, no puedo ver nada en el papel tapiz que no sean feas flores marrones - repulsivas rosas podridas.

Miró a la tira blanca donde Estados Unidos había desgarrado distraídamente algunos de los patrones dominantes de la pared. Raro. Bueno, él no había sido el mismo la noche anterior. O la semana pasada. O el año pasado. Nunca había sido así antes, no era así cuando había hecho su mal redactada, muy poco romántica, pero completamente _estadounidense_, propuesta de matrimonio a Inglaterra allá por los '40. Ni la mañana que habían estado bajo los escombros de una iglesia sin techo y dicho sus votos sin nadie alrededor para escucharlos más que ellos mismos. Ni la noche después de la finalizada la guerra donde se había derrumbado sobre él como una ola, demasiado destrozado, demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que no sea rogar que Inglaterra correspondiera a su amor.

Ni siquiera en la rebelde etapa cuando declaró la independencia había sido así.

_¿Qué es lo que ves atrapado detrás de estas rosas, Estados Unidos?  
_  
"¡England!"

Inglaterra apartó la vista del papel tapiz y miró hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente había imaginado a Estados Unidos llamándolo - el idiota _recordaba_ que lo había encerrado en el dormitorio, ¿verdad?

"¡England, ven aquí!" No, fue él, sin duda, lo llamaba. Sonaba... desesperado. Asustado, tal vez. Definitivamente apurado. "¡Por favor! England, ¡Ayúdame!"

La verdad era que no había _tratado_ de salir de la habitación. La verdad, no era tan fuerte como lo había sido en otro tiempo y más cuando Estados Unidos había hecho eso en su pecho - que ardía con casi todos los movimientos que había hecho -, pero la puerta estaba vieja y la cerradura era vieja y _él_ estaba viejo, tal vez, pero aún tenía una patada bastante buena.

Dejó la puerta colgando de sus bisagras y se fue al estudio con la esperanza de que Estados Unidos estaría sentado allí haciéndole muecas (Luego le sacaría la lengua y reiría con esa risa ridícula de la trampa y de cómo Inglaterra había caído en la broma. Él frunciría el ceño y pretendería estar más molesto de lo que esta, armarían un alboroto brevemente y se insultarían. Luego el estadounidense lo acorralaría contra el escritorio, embestiría insistentemente entre _sus_ piernas abiertas y se besarían-).

"Ayuda", repitió, sus ojos grandes y azules sin las gafas (que metió en el bolsillo superior de la camisa). "¡England! ... ¡No te quedes fucking parado ahí!"

(No podía evitarlo. No esperaba encontrar a Estados Unidos sentado en el suelo, contra la pared, con _las_ piernas bien abiertas, sus pantalones vaqueros y ropa interior en los tobillos, con su linda pistola M1911 semiautomática metida adentro hasta el gatillo.)

"¿A-ayuda...?" Inglaterra parpadeó, tosió y luego se recompuso, apartando la mirada irritado."¿Ayudarle con qué, exactamente? Si quiere que lo folle con esa cosa, no lo conseguirá, se lo digo ahora.

"¡Lo quiero a_fuera_!" Explotó Estados Unidos. "¡_Ayúdame_, For God's sake!"

Inglaterra sopló un fuerte suspiro y se encontró con la mirada de Estados Unidos- bueno, más o menos. Dudaba de pudiera verlo muy bien, imbécil miope. No importaba, desde donde _él_ estaba parado - podía ver al otro claramente. Pálido, el brillo de sudor en su frente, su pelo demasiado largo del color del oro enredado alrededor de su cara.

"¿Te atascaste, idiota?" Inglaterra preguntó fríamente, finalmente acercándose.

"N-no". Estados Unidos negó con la cabeza. "No está atascado, sólo que... no puedo sacarlo sin…"

"Así que se atasco".

"…sin apretar el gatillo", terminó América fríamente.

"¿Está cargada?" Inglaterra apenas parpadeó cuando se arrodilló entre las piernas del otro.

"Mm".

"¿Tiene seguro?"

"No."

Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra parpadearon brevemente para encontrarse con los azules, la expresión en esos iris cerúleos era el típico "no es realmente un graaan problema", pero, por debajo de eso...

Estaba aterrorizado. Era evidente que se trataba de otra de las tantas cosas que no había pensado del todo, simplemente decidiendo que era una buena idea y llevándola a cabo con su habitual idiotez gung-ho.

"Déjame ver", suspiró Inglaterra. "Saca tu mano."

"_No puedo_ sacar mi mano", estalló. "Ese es el fucking _problema_, Sherlock."

Inglaterra volvió a mirarlo e hizo el más elemental de los movimientos, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, y dejarlo para que se sacara esa cosa por si mismo o (literalmente) morir en el intento; Estados Unidos entró en pánico, agitándose tanto como se atrevió.

"¡No, no, no te vayas! ¡Lo siento!"

"Eso está mejor." Y volvió a sentarse, mirando críticamente el predicamento.

"Es el ángulo", le explicó amablemente. "Si muevo la mano que sostiene el arma más hacia afuera, apretare el gatillo."

"Sí, puedo verlo. Lo que me estoy preguntando es, ¿Por qué pensó que sería una buena idea meterse una pistola cargada en el culo, en primer lugar?"

Estados Unidos parecía incómodo y, después de un largo momento, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Inglaterra después de eso no insistió, no estaba seguro si de verdad quería saber la respuesta de todos modos.

_Él. ¿Esto es él?  
_  
"Muy bien, vamos a probar esto." El británico deslizó su dedo por detrás del gatillo, empujándolo desde atrás para evitar que hiciera clic si era jalado. "Saca la mano ahora."

"No puedo-"

"_Deja ir el bloody arma, Estados Unidos"._

Estados Unidos tiró, haciendo muecas por el ángulo incomodo e Inglaterra sintió la presión del gatillo en contra de su dedo mientras el estadounidense empujaba desde el otro lado de este. Al conseguir liberar su mano, soltó un suspiro de alivio, agitándolo enérgicamente.

"Thank fuck for that," suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

"El arma está todavía adentro." Inglaterra cerró su mano con el anillo alrededor del arma correctamente, conocía bien esa forma contra su palma.

Así, tan parecida a la que había llevado a su lado como un aliado.

Estados Unidos levantó la cabeza de nuevo.

"Pero la vas a sacar, ¿No es así?". No era una pregunta, sonaba amenazante.

Y no era cualquier posición desde la que trataba de intimidar a Inglaterra en este preciso momento.

"Oh, no lo sé", respondió suavemente el británico. "Tal vez le haría bien tener un buena bala capitalista en las tripas".

Estados Unidos parpadeó, silencioso y aturdido por un momento o dos. Y entonces sonrió.

El papel pintado estaba viejo. La puerta era vieja. El arma era vieja. Pero esta sonrisa era nueva.

"Mientras que no sea bala comunista, está bien".

"Funny". Inglaterra sacó el M1911 en un movimiento brusco, rápido, haciéndolo corcovearse hacia delante con un grito agudo y ahogado de dolor y conmoción. "A mí me parece que eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo". Se levantó, todavía con el arma, de pie junto a los Estados Unidos con la bloody arma dirigida directamente a la frente. (8) "Jugar con una fantasía un poco enferma de nuestro viejo amigo Rusia y su encantadora arma Comunista."

La cabeza de América se alzó, miró a Inglaterra con disgusto.

"Retráctate", dijo en voz baja-.

"¿O qué?" Inglaterra le escupió. "Ponte las malditas gafas, ni siquiera ves que tengo una pistola apuntando a su cara."

"Retráctate sobre lo que dijiste de Rusia".

"¿Por qué? Es la verdad, ¿No es así?"

Estados Unidos se rió de él - fue una risa fría y carente de alegría.

"¿Eres inseguro, Inglaterra? ¿Crees que no te amo más? ¿Crees que prefiero estar con alguien que quiere decorar su jardín delantero con mi cabeza en una pica?"

"A _mi_ también me gustaría tu cabeza en una pica, bastardo." Respondió sin bajar la pistola ni un centímetro, la pistola de un metal duro contra la chatarra metálica de un avión. "¡No me digas a mi inseguro cuando todavía estoy sangrando porque anoche me cortaste el pecho con un cuchillo de cocina!"

"Es por eso que lo hice", dijo Estados Unidos, su voz adquirió esa cualidad infantil, haciéndole pucheros, esa voz que Inglaterra no había oído durante años. "Porque te amo. Porque eres mío."

"For fuck's _sake_!" Erupcionó, arrojando finalmente el arma a un lado por la frustración. "Siempre hay una excusa, ¿No?"

"Pero son legítimas." Finalmente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó sus gafas, las desplegó y se las puso de nuevo. "¿Cierto? Quiero decir, si _yo_ no me enfrento a Rusia, ¿Quien lo hará? Es para el bien de todos, ¿sabes?"

Sonrió de nuevo - esta vez una reminiscencia de esa sonrisa idiota de la década del '40 justo antes de que anunciara un plan tonto de ataque con la participación de China y un wok (de nuevo).

Pero aún así. Diferente. Inglaterra no podía saber qué.

_En la enfermedad y en la salud-  
_  
"Todavía soy el héroe", dijo alegremente ", ¿Verdad, Inglaterra?"

["Haz el amor con tu fucking bomba y tus razones hermosamente redactadas y móntala hasta el infierno, Estados Unidos", dijo amargamente Inglaterra, de espalda, bajo el peso opresivo del norteamericano y con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura del otro. "Veras si me importa un bledo".]

**[Septiembre de 1962]**

Fue una maravilla, incluso Estados Unidos vino a la reunión de las Naciones Unidas. Él no tenía ninguna _excusa _para no hacerlo, desde luego, ya que la sede estaba en Manhattan, pero siempre había sido un tanto distante respecto a eso de todos modos. Toda esa cosa del esfuerzo de equipo, demonios, él no se había incorporado a la original Liga de las Naciones hasta 1919 - y, bueno, Rusia y China, que estaban siempre en estas reuniones también, ya que eran miembros. En realidad todo el mundo esperaba que el norteamericano se pusiera de mal humor simplemente en su casa en vez de venir hasta allí a ponerse de mal humor en público.

Durante el descanso de media mañana todo el mundo se arremolinaba e intercambiaban bromas suaves o miradas odiosas. Estados Unidos y Rusia se dieron la mano y sonrieron desagradablemente el uno al otro, el apretón de manos duró demasiado tiempo y sus sonrisas eran demasiado falsas, demasiado tensas y demasiado plásticas. Después de eso el estadounidense se volvió un apéndice de Inglaterra, siguiéndolo a todas partes, dando un acto más bien patético de pretender ser excesivamente cariñoso cuando era dolorosamente obvio que estaba observando todos sus movimientos y midiendo, analizando, con quién habló y por cuánto tiempo, y qué tan cerca de ellos se paraba.

Inglaterra finalmente se enredó en una discusión anormalmente poco agresiva con Francia, y Estados Unidos, no muy interesado en los asuntos europeos y confiando en Francia a no ser comunista, lo dejó solamente durante cinco minutos hacia el final para ir a hacerse un café. Cuando volvió, cuidando su vaso de plástico, se encontró con que a Inglaterra y Francia se había sumado China, y que todos estaban riendo de algo juntos.

El café apenas había alcanzado el suelo en el momento en que se había apoderado de Inglaterra y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

Nadie los oyó poniendo el grito en el cielo, pero cuando regresaron (tarde) Inglaterra estaba blanco de la ira y la nariz de Estados Unidos tiraba sangre a raudales.

**[20 de julio 1969]  
**  
"¡England!" América abrió de golpe la puerta sin aliento, con los ojos azules brillando. Saltó sobre el sofá, bloqueando la televisión en blanco y negro. "England, England, ¿Estabas viendo? ¿Has visto?"

"¿Ver qué?" Inglaterra preguntó tranquilamente dejando a un lado su bordado, manteniendo su cara totalmente inexpresiva (que era bastante difícil, teniendo al estadounidense jadeando de alegría y con serpentinas rojas, blancas y azules de papel enredadas en el cabello despeinado y en el cuello de piel de esa chaqueta de vuelo vieja y maltratada que todavía llevaba).

"Agh!" América hizo un sonido exagerado y prototipo de disgusto y se echó a reír, descendiendo de encima de Inglaterra. "_Tú..._ ¡Yo _sé_ que lo viste! ¡El televisor todavía está encendido!" E inmovilizó al británico en una esquina del sofá. "_Entonceeeeees_, ¿Qué te parece? Bastante impresionante, ¿eh?"

"Estaba bien, supongo", respondió con indiferencia Inglaterra, delicadamente sujetó una cinta de papel rojo que colgaba del cabello del norteamericano a la altura del el cristal derecho de las gafas y la arrojó a un lado.

Estados Unidos simplemente rió de nuevo. Estaba realmente feliz. No lo había visto tan entusiasmado desde no sabía cuánto tiempo.

"¿Cuándo has visto algo mejor, idiota?" El joven sacó la lengua. "¿Por qué no puedes alabarme por _una vez_? ¿Eh?"

"Por favor". Inglaterra rodó los ojos. "Como si tuviera que alimentar ese ego que tiene. Si su cabeza se vuelve más grande me aplastará aún más de lo normal."

"Oh, ¿Ahora estoy demasiado gordo?"

"Estaba gordo antes".

"Oh, no es así..." Estados Unidos se arrastró y puso de pie, se quitó la bomber jacket, que cubría la chaqueta de mangas cortas negra de la NASA que llevaba debajo, mostrando su delgado acondicionamiento y su esbelta figura.

En realidad _no estaba gordo_. Pesado, sí, es cierto, pero no gordo. Inglaterra le miró durante un largo rato, en silencio, sintiendo que no lo había visto bien durante años. Él lo había visto, por supuesto, en varios estados de desnudez – anoche, incluso, completamente desnudo. Pero, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto tan abierto, tan honesto, tan... _él mismo_?

Más de veinte años. Tenía que ser. Exactamente veinte años, desde que China había seguido el consejo de Rusia y se volvió comunista, y, Estados Unidos, no del todo bien después del incidente de 1945 con Japón, había empezado a cambiar, volviéndose cada vez más paranoico, desconfiado, agresivo y competitivo.

Hacía exactamente diez años desde que Estados Unidos le había recordado amablemente de qué lado estaba.

(Por supuesto, era demasiado pronto para respirar tranquilo. La única razón por la que estaba tan contento era porque había vencido a Rusia en la Carrera Espacial. Había una Stars and Stripes en la superficie de la Luna y él estaba satisfecho de que esta tampoco se volvería de color rojo.)

"¿Ves?" Cacareó. "¡Estás sonriendo!" Él agarró las mejillas de Inglaterra y las apretó. "Sabes que tengo razón. Me veo tan bien como el día que te casaste conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué, cuando sobrevivía con esos lamentables intentos de raciones del ejército?" Inglaterra espetó, golpeando y sacando las manos de Estados Unidos de su cara. "Supongo que sí".

"Man, England, estás perdiendo tu toque", comentó graciosamente. "Tus insultos realmente apestan en estos días. Solías ser impresionante, me hacías dudar de mi mismo en unos cinco segundos".

"Su insufrible comportamiento debe estar contagiándoseme", suspiró Inglaterra. "Bueno, ya hemos bromeado, supongo que debo felicitarlo."

"Excelente". Estados Unidos sonrió y dio una palmada. "Sé exactamente lo que quiero."

"¡Dije _felicitarlo_, no _recompensarlo_!" Protestó Inglaterra mientras lo llevaban rápidamente escaleras arriba a empujones.

("No es sólo por mí, ya sabes," dijo que Estados Unidos, finalmente sacándose las gafas y colocándolas sobre la mesa de noche, mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el jadeante pecho lleno de cicatrices de Inglaterra. "Esto lo cambia todo. Podemos volver a ganar guerras de nuevo ahora. ")

**[1990]**

América lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia. Era como si estuvieran saliendo a su primera cita para cenar en años, anticipándose a terminar la noche en el lujoso hotel que habían reservado hace seis meses - un intento para recuperar de la pasión en su matrimonio, con él esperando con impaciencia que Inglaterra terminara de acicalarse, que se pusiera sus nuevas ropas y zapatos costosos; y el nuevo tono de lápiz labial Cohete-Carmesí-Caustico-Candente-Escarlata que el mundo jamás había visto.

No fue una cita para cenar, y ya que él _nunca_ había visto a Inglaterra usar un vestido, no esperaba que empezara ahora de todas formas.

América estaba jugueteando con su corbata cuando Inglaterra bajó las escaleras de verde. No era exactamente el mismo uniforme de cincuenta y tantos años, pero fue exactamente el mismo tono de verde y lo hizo sonreír.

"Te ves increíble, Darling," dijo arrastrando las palabras, ofreciendo a Inglaterra su brazo. "Sabía que te ibas a producir muy bien para la ocasión."

"Bueno, han sido cuarenta y nueve años desde la última vez fuimos juntos a la guerra, love", respondió graciosamente Inglaterra, tomándolo su brazo con sarcasmo-. "Pensé que sería mejor esforzarme."

**[Viernes 14 de septiembre 2001]**

Inglaterra se acercó a él en las escaleras de la Casa Blanca. Estaba lloviendo y Estados Unidos tenía la cara enterrada en las rodillas, encorvado sobre las losas brillantes de agua.

No dijo nada, pero oyó sus pasos en la piedra y su cabeza se levantó hacia arriba.

Le dirigió una sonrisa rota y se levantó, rechazando las manos de Inglaterra y sujetándolas cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, el británico un escalón por debajo de él.

Inglaterra seguía sin hablar, sin saber qué decir, cómo empezar siquiera a consolarlo, pero Estados Unidos no parecía querer ese tipo de palabras en estos momentos. Él no quería compasión. Él buscaba una promesa.

"Voy a ir a la guerra", dijo, pasando su pulgar sobre el anillo de acero en el tercer dedo del británico.

Él todavía llevaba el suyo, por supuesto, Inglaterra podía sentir el frío del metal contra su palma.

"Vas a venir conmigo, ¿verdad?" Lo presionó. Sus gafas estaban sucias. Fue un milagro que pudiera ver a través de ellas. "¿No es así, Gran Bretaña?"

Para bien o para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad en salud, para guardar-

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió.

Había dudado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

**[2004]  
**  
En cada reunión de las Naciones Unidas los fulminaron con la mirada y susurró sobre eso, muy precipitados, muy precipitados, atacando a Irak, Irán y Afganistán. Estados Unidos se había enfadado y sólo buscaba una excusa, de venganza, para que _alguien_ saque del shock, la rabia y el dolor. Inglaterra, bueno, como todos los poderosos que caen, había ido a la guerra porque Estados Unidos había ido a la guerra, en que pequeño y patético Tagalong se había convertido en esos días…

Alemania, con Italia pegado firmemente a su lado, como siempre, sólo negó con su cabeza mientras Estados Unidos defendía la posición Anglo-Americana en el Medio Oriente probablemente por sexta vez en el día, gritando por encima Romano, Suiza y Turquía, los cuales estaban en ese tema. España y Francia estaban tratando de sacar a Inglaterra de quicio al decirle (in)útilmente que no tenía que hacer lo que decía el norteamericano solamente porque había sido atrapado por esa errónea boda de guerra en los '40 y quedar atado a ese idiota en alguna estúpida y rápida ceremonia. Francia se había desanimado al averiguarlo en 1953. (Eso no lo detuvo de tratar de hablar con Inglaterra para convencerlo de casarse con _él_ años más tarde) (9)

Separados e involucrados en dos peleas muy diferentes, aún estaban cogidos de la mano.

**[Viernes 8 de Julio, 2005]**

"Este es el porqué" Dijo Estados Unidos, levantando su mano con el anillo. "La causa de que te haya pasado esto, England."

Inglaterra simplemente asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No era como si no lo hubieran atacado antes,- se habían casado en una iglesia completamente destruida por el Blitz – pero hacía un instante él era felicitado por haber ganado la sede de los Juegos Olímpicos 2012 y al otro…

"Perdóname," Dijo nerviosamente, malinterpretando el silencio. "Quiero decir… porque este tipo de cosas te pasen a ti también"

"Ya sé." Lo miró. "Sé que no lo hizo. No fue su culpa" Estiro su mano y la envolvió alrededor del norteamericano.

"Yo _elegí_ apoyarlo, después de todo."

Estados Unidos le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sigues conmigo?"

Inglaterra asintió.

"Para bien o mal," Respondió.

**[Abril, 2009]**

Estados Unidos compró rosas.

Eran exactamente igual a las que él había arreglado hacia 50 años en el florero de la cocina; estallaban en un rojo brillante y hermoso, con las espinas aun en sus tallos.

Estaban envueltas en papel verde.

"Feliz aniversario," le dijo, sonriendo alegre ante la mirada sorprendida de Inglaterra. "Pensaste que me había olvidado, ¿verdad?"

El británico entrecerró los ojos con escepticismo por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, sonreír y aceptar el ramo.

"El año pasado se olvidó."

"Después de que estuviste enojado por una semana conmigo _porque_ me olvidé, difícilmente volvería a olvidarme. ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy?" Le sacó la lengua. "Viejo sentimental."

"Pequeño mocoso odioso."

"Hey, te casaste conmigo." Dijo inclinándose muy cerca. "¿Dónde está mi "gracias", ingrato?"

"Gracias, Estados Unidos." Dijo empujándolo y alejándose con las flores. "Asumiendo que puede pagarlas, por supuesto."

"¿Hm?" Estados Unidos parpadeo.

"¿Recesión?" Inglaterra rodó sus ojos. "Mis bancos prestándole a los suyos, los suyos a los míos y toda nuestra gestión de bancos para evitar algo tan sencillo como eso, que estamos tan pobres como ratones de iglesia, ¿Recuerda?"

"Oh. Yeah. Eso." El norteamericano hizo un gesto. "Bueno, sabes, sobre eso, mi jefe calcula que lo va a solucionar. Para los dos, quiero decir." Pincho la mejilla de Inglaterra. "Podrás volver a comprar paltos de Royal Albert para que junten polvo en la pared el próximo año, my Darling." (10)

Le levantó el dedo del medio haciendo reír al norteamericano.

"Esperaba que estuvieras lo suficientemente senil a esta altura que te olvidaras de ser malo conmigo," Dijo "De cualquier forma, esas..." Gesticulo señalando vagamente las rosas. "Yo me las robé de un jarrón de la Casa Blanca así que no me costaron nada."

"Como hizo con _estos_ ¿No es así?" Inglaterra mostró su anillo de bodas. "Si hubiese sabido que se convertiría en un avaro, no me hubiera casado con usted."

"¡_No_ soy avaro!" Protestó "¡En los '50 te malcrié bastante!" (11)

Pero el británico estaba riendo detrás de sus rosas; y, luego de un largo rato de estar con el ceño fruncido, también sonrió, envolviendo por la espalda la cintura de Inglaterra con su brazo. Empezaron a caminar. Ambos habían tenido dificultades, seguían en Guerra, en el medio de una recesión seguida del colapso de los Bancos al final del año pasado, con aun miles de obstáculos por superar a la vista. Esto era un breve respiro para reir.

En las buenas y en las malas, ellos seguirían a través de todo lo demás. Saldrían de esta.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" Pregunto apretando a Inglaterra contra él. "Nada de lujos, obviamente, no desde que somos como ratones religiosos o lo que sea."

"Pobres como ratones de iglesia." Lo corrigió "Es una expresión. De acuerdo. Pretendamos que estamos en 1945 y solo conseguimos tres cupones de raciones para nosotros. Lo cual es actualmente lo que nos pasa, por si no recuerdas."

"En la riqueza y en la pobreza," suspiró el estadounidense."Y no es mi culpa que dejaras tu libro de cupones en un lugar donde a Francia le fuera tan fácil robarlo."

("De cualquier forma," Dijo con un movimiento aprensivo de la cabeza admirando la corbata que Inglaterra se había puesto, su bagel (12) a medio camino de su boca, "el verde sigue siendo el color que te queda mejor.")

Las rosas en agua junto a la cama, su rojo terciopelo no menos vivido en la oscuridad. El británico las miraba recostado, escuchando la respiración del otro; sus piernas juntas y enredadas bajo las sabanas como un nudo marinero, la frente de Estados Unidos en la parte interior del cuello de Inglaterra, con un brazo sobre su cintura desde atrás.

Las letras que habían grabado en su pecho hace 50 años seguían ahí, desvanecidas pero presentes, extrañamente – especialmente ahora que yacían como un matrimonio de pobres ratones de iglesia como lo habían hecho antes. Sonrió. Era el estadounidense quien alentaba todas estas tontas alusiones de canciones infantiles y cuentos de hadas; tal vez porque había sido Inglaterra quien lo había visto crecer. (o tal vez solamente porque el británico era el único que quería escuchar, él rodaba los ojos cuando creía que Inglaterra no lo miraba).

¿Crecer? Su sonrisa se volvió burlona. Era difícil considerando que hablaba de alguien que insistía en clasificar todo en 'Bueno' o 'Malo' de acuerdo a los colores. En todos estos años, parecía que Estados Unidos aun prefería (para Inglaterra) el verde sobre el rojo.

Los enemigos de Estados Unidos parecían siempre ir de rojo – incluso Inglaterra _había_ ido de un maldito rojo.

("No importa lo que haga, te quedas," susurró, desanudando cuidadosamente la corbata verde que antes había admirado, deslizándola fuera del cuello desabrochado de la camisa de Inglaterra.

No era un desafío a una pelea o un comentario condescendiente. Era simplemente una observación. La verdad.

"For better or worse, you always stay," añadió, deteniéndose para contemplar la garganta del otro, para luego levantarle la mano y besar el genuino-WWII-americano-avión de combate anillo de bodas. "Siempre tienes fe en mi." Se encontró con la mirada de Inglaterra por encima de sus gafas y abrió la boca, parecía como si quisiera añadir algo.

_¿El porque? Quieres preguntarme porque, bleeding idiot?_

"Gracias," Dijo Estados Unidos lentamente, muy lentamente, y luego le soltó la mano.)

Ahora era tan común que apenas se dio cuenta, su anillo volvió a cortarlo en su lugar habitual, en algún momento cuando Estados Unidos había entrelazado sus dedos - sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza como tenía la mala costumbre de hacer - y la sangre estaba pegajosa y coagulando entre el dedo anular y sus alrededores.

Levantó la mano y alcanzó a las rosas, dejando las fantasmagóricas yemas de sus dedos sobre las flores firmes, lleno de volados. Estados Unidos recordó que le gustaban las rosas. Se preguntó si recordaba _porqué_ le gustaban.

En esa cama habían dormido muchas veces, pero repentinamente sintió como si esta fuera la primera vez que habían pasado la noche juntos desde aquella primera noche 64 años atrás – o tal vez no se habían movido desde entonces, y que todo lo que habían sufrido por y _para_ el otro no era más que una acumulación de polvo, telarañas y suciedad. Que la sangre en su patética imitación de anillo de bodas era la misma sangre de esa noche, cuando Estados Unidos también había apretado muy fuerte su mano. El feo papel tapiz con el pedazo faltante y los espíritus y espectros del norteamericano eran el mismo, un nuevo nouveau de los '40. (13)

Y las rosas en sus chaquetas – ridículo ramo para la novia– no se habían marchitado finas como papel, volviéndose esqueletos frágiles, sino que se habían multiplicado y crecido, llenando gradualmente la habitación con rojo, como prueba de que ellos se recuperaban, siempre se recuperaban.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la corbata enredada en el suelo justo cuando sintió a Estados Unidos repentinamente levantar su brazo y estirarlo, encerrando su mano alrededor de la de Inglaterra, alejándola de las rosas. La llevó a su boca, su lengua vacilando contra el anillo lamiendo lánguidamente la sangre.

_¿Porque?_

Creyó sentir su boca contra los dedos, y a pesar de no estar seguro, repentinamente sintió que debía darle algún tipo de respuesta.

"Jack se cayó y se rompió la cabeza," Dijo muy bajo Inglaterra, sintiendo cerca suyo el codo de Estados Unidos y el sonido de su voz, "y Jill cayó después."

_Vistiendo un lápiz labial Rosas-Libro de cupones-Revolucionario-Ruso-Recesión para teñir tu beso de victoria todas las veces._

**YEAH.**

Antes de que empiecen a pensar pobre Inglaterra fue víctima todo este tiempo del cruel Estados Unidos… dense cuenta que él nunca le dijo I love you.

**Un vestido hecho con el paracaídas de un soldado muerto**. Esto fue muy común inmediatamente después de la guerra, porque los paracaídas estaban hechos de seda, que era muy cara y difícil de conseguir después de la guerra, por lo que miles de novias del '40 vistieron vestidos se paracaídas militares reciclados. Genial, no? : )

_**Don't Be Cruel**_**. **_**I Want You, I Need You, I Love You**_ – Canciones de Elvis Presley, ambas salieron en 1956.

(Por otro lado, la canción de The Coasters lo más probable es que la que pase por la cabeza de Estados Unidos sea Yakety Yak. Se trata de un chico que siempre es molestado por todo el mundo. ¿Suena familiar? XD En realidad es muy famosa.)

América abusó de Inglaterra durante la Guerra Fría, debido a su paranoia. El poner una pistola cargada en tu interior es ideológicamente simbólico y realmente debería hablar por sí mismo, así que no voy a aburrir con una explicación de una milla de largo...

**"Haz el amor con tu fucking bomba, tus razones hermosamente redactadas y móntala hasta el infierno, Estados Unidos."** – Las palabras de Inglaterra hacen referencia a la comedia de humor negro sobre la Guerra Fría de Stanley Kubrick's, _Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (Dr. Extrañoamor: Como aprendí a dejar de preocuparme y amar la bomba) de 1964_. La famosa escena de montar la bomba fue varias veces parodiada en otros lados, incluyendo el primer lugar donde lo vi, Los Simpson (en el episodio, Homero el Vigilante). ¿Porque Inglaterra dice eso? Es una película británica. :)

**Septiembre, 1962** –Este pequeño segmento ocurre un mes después de la Crisis de misiles de Cuba, durante la cual la Guerra Fría estuvo cerca de convertirse en un conflicto nuclear.

**1990 **– Referencia a la Guerra del Golfo de 1990-1991. A pesar que el Reino Unido estaba muy involucrado en la Guerra Fria como aliado de Estados Unidos, no participó de la Guerra de Corea/ Vietnam.; de la misma forma, Estados Unidos no se involucró en la Guerra de Malvinas en 1982 entre Argentina y el Reino Unido. La Guerra del Golfo fue en la primera que ambos países combatieron juntos desde la WWII.

**'Viernes 14 de Septiembre, 2001'** este segmento habla por sí mismo.

**'Viernes 8 de Julio, 2005'** en caso de que no lo sepan el jueves 7 de Julio del 2005, cuatro personas armadas con bombas suicidas detonaron 3 subterráneos de Londres, matando 52 personas e hiriendo a otras 700. Los cuatro eran musulmanes ingleses quienes estaban en contra del apoyo del Reino Unido a Estados Unidos y el desempeño del Ejercito Británico en la Guerra de Iraq. Pensaron que detonarse a sí mismos en público era la mejor forma de hacer conocer sus preocupaciones. Esto ocurrió un día después de que anunciaran que Londres sería sede de los Juegos Olímpicos 2012. La población entera del Reino Unido entró en pánico y juraría que cada tren y bus en el reino dejó de circular ese día. Estúpidamente estaba de compras ese día con un amigo en Cardiff – que está en Gales, no Inglaterra– y cancelaron el servicio de tren porque algún idiota hizo una amenaza de bomba y tuvimos que quedarnos atrapados en el centro de la ciudad de Cardiff hasta las ocho de la noche, lo cual no se compara con lo que sucedió esa mañana en Londres. Esto pudo manejarse mejor… (No había ninguna bomba en la línea Arriva Trains Wales line, BTW) Naturalmente, Estados Unidos y Reino Unido siguen en Irak. Yéndose, alegan. Pero siguen en Irak.

RobinRocks xXx

P.D: Dándoles toda esta cosa de "vestir verde", Lo postie hoy. ¡Todos pónganse verde! Feliz dia de San Patricio.

Beannachtaí na Féile Pádraig oraibh! ;) **(Kuroi: creo que es irlandés)**

**ACLARACIONES HISTORICAS Y DE TRADUCCION****:**

_**(**_**1)**Normalmente cambio los América por Estados Unidos, en este caso lo deje porque me parecía que sino arruinaba el momento. Cuando hablan de Rusia hablan de la Unión Soviética, y de Inglaterra como el Reino Unido. Lamento si los hice rolear hasta arriba por esto…

**(2) **En esta parte hablan como si fuera una carta: England handed him his bomber jacket as he said it, still rather unfazed by the conversation – as though they were merely discussing another Lend-Lease Programme designed to bomb Germany to Hell and back With Love from the Anglo-American Alliance.

**(3)** Las chicas pin-up aparecían en los almanaques eróticos de esa época (más que nada el '50) son fáciles de reconocer: labios rojos, pelo de color negro, rubio, ropa sugerente, mucho maquillaje de ojos. Katy Perry suele tener un estilo pin-up. (Según una revista de moda)

**(4)**Si eres un alma pura que no sabe que es "desflorar" o vives en otro país (como el mío) donde no se utilizo esta palabra en los últimos dos siglos, significa desvirgar, hacer perder la virginidad. (Según mi diccionario)

**(5)** El Blitz es el bombardeo de Alemania a Inglaterra.

**(6)** La libreta de cupones o ration-book es un sistema de racionamiento de la comida que se aplico varias veces en la UK durante el s. XX. Para hacer frente a la escasez a veces extremas, el Ministerio de Alimentación instituyó un sistema de racionamiento . Para comprar la mayoría de los artículos racionados, cada persona tenía que inscribirse en las tiendas seleccionadas, y se le proporcionó una libreta que contiene cupones. Al tendero se le proporcionó suficiente comida para los clientes registrados. (Según Wikipedia)

**(7)** 1984 por si no lo saben, es el libro en el que se inspiró el programa Gran Hermano (Big Brother). Es muy largo para ponerlo, pero para que sepan habla de la omnipotencia del estado, principalmente de los regimene comunistas y fascistas. (Según Wikipedia)

**(8) **En esta parte no estaba segura si: " bloody gun" era "la maldita arma" o "el arma ensangrentada". (Dada la situación en la que sacaron el arma) Lo dejo a su criterio.

**(9)** Este fragmento no lo entendí del todo. Si a alguno me dá una mejor traducción se los agradecería:

Germany, with Italy pasted firmly to his side as usual, merely gave an aggravated shake of his head as America defended the Anglo-American position in the Middle East for what was probably about the sixth time today, yelling over Romano and Switzerland and Turkey, all of whom were on his case; and Spain and France were trying to get England riled up by telling him (un)helpfully that he didn't have to do what America said just because he'd been bitten by that war-wedding bug back in the Forties and gotten hitched to the idiot in some stupid shotgun ceremony France had been dismayed to only find out about in 1953 (not that it had stopped him from trying to talk England into marrying _him_ a few years later).

**(10)** Platos Royal Albert, no lo encontré en Wikipedia, pero he visto algunas imágenes. Son platos de porcelana con increíbles diseños de rosas. Viene no solo con platos, sino también con teteras, tazas, etc.

**(11)** El Plan Marshall fue el plan más importante de Estados Unidos para la reconstrucción de los países europeos después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que a la vez estaba destinado a contener un posible avance del comunismo. Siendo el Reino Unido quien recibió más ayuda económica para reconstruir sus ciudades, puertos, carreteras, etc. (Wikipedia otra vez)

**(12)** Un bagel es un pan de harina de trigo que parece una dona y pueden estar cubiertos de semillas de sésamo o adormidera, cebollas o ajos secos, sal gruesa, o de todo al mismo tiempo. Son de origen polaco. (¿Qué haría yo sin Wikipedia?¿Que haría el mundo sin Wikipedia?)

**(13)** El art nouveau (como llaman al Modernismo para los franceses y belgas) Se caracteriza por que está inspirado en la naturaleza. Una actitud tendente a la sensualidad y a la complacencia de los sentidos, llegando hasta el erotismo en algunos casos. Libertad en el uso de motivos de tipo exótico, sean éstos de pura fantasía o con inspiración en distintas culturas, como por ejemplo el uso de estampas japonesas. (Según Wikipedia)

**Buenas! Aquí nuevamente Kuroi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cada vez que lo leo encuentro más significados. Perdonen si el glosario fue innecesario o si los harté de referencias históricas tontas.  
Personalmente debo decir que esto de la Guerra Fría, la paranoia de Estados Unidos con el comunismo me permitió entender muchas cosas. (Sobre todo la escena de los Simpson de Homero montando la bomba atómica, ahora puedo morir en paz XD))**

**Si encuentran algún error, no entienden alguna parte o algo, den review! **


End file.
